


A Fool's Cold

by skyechan



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyechan/pseuds/skyechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito is feeling a bit under the weather following a Kid heist and Aoko comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fool's Cold

To say Kaito Kuroba felt awful would be an understatement: He felt sick beyond all reason. Every bone and muscle in his body ached and he felt like he was burning and freezing all at the same time. He had, without a doubt, received the sickness after his most recent Kid heist in the pouring, freezing rain. 

" _'Clear skies tonight,'_ he said. _‘0% chance of precipitation,’_ he said. Damn you, Mr. Weatherman," Kaito muttered and coughed to himself. 

Kaito continued to lie miserably beneath the sheets of his bed while wondering why it was that policemen could not catch the mysterious thief, Kaitou Kid, and yet a cold could. 

"Hello? Kaito?" 

Kaito would have attempted to sit up, but the cold had robbed the thief of all the strength in his body. 

"It's Aoko." 

Aoko Nakamori dropping by Kaito’s room didn’t surprise him much. No doubt Aoko had taken notice of Kaito’s absence at breakfast at the Nakamori household that morning and also that he didn’t show up for the entirety of the school day. 

"You can come in," Kaito managed to speak up, wondering for a moment if it was a mistake to let Aoko risk the chance of catching his cold. 

Aoko opened the door to Kaito’s bedroom, juggling a pile of papers in one arm and closing the door behind her with the other. Kaito determined hazily that the papers must’ve been the day’s assignments from school. Aoko placed the papers on a nearby desk and sat in a chair next to the bed. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked. 

Kaito gave her one of his unforgettable smiles. "I've been better." 

Aoko chuckled slightly. "I guess so." 

"Say...what colour are they today?" 

"...’They’?" Aoko appeared puzzled but once she realized what he was referring to, she glared at him. "You're lucky you're sick, otherwise I'd hit you." 

Kaito gave a weak laugh. "I don't doubt it." 

"Maybe they're the fish ones," Aoko gave him a grin. 

He winced. "In that case," he shuddered at the thought of the fish-print underwear, "we'll leave the colour a mystery." 

Aoko: 1

Kaito: Zip. 

Aoko noticed Kaito continuing to shudder. "You're not that affected by my comment are you?" She questioned, surprised. 

"I'm c-cold," He winced. 

Aoko stood up to grab a blanket from the closet. 

" ** _WAIT!_** " He yelped. 

Aoko turned to her friend, confused. In his haste returning from the bitter, cold evening of the Kid heist the previous day, Kaito had shoved much of his gear, including the big jewel he had stolen, into his bedroom closet. Kaito was NOT about to let his secret identity of Kaitou Kid be revealed to his best friend, let alone to the daughter of Inspector Nakamori. 

"What's wrong?" Aoko walked back over. 

"Uh...em...The closet is a mess and there are magic tricks everywhere...Wouldn't want them falling on you." 

She seemed to accept the explanation and returned to her seat by his bed. Kaito breathed a small sigh of relief. 

"There's one thing that puzzles me, Kaito." 

He looked up at her. _Uh-oh._ This was it. She somehow knew his secret. 

"I could've sworn that fools can't catch colds." She smirked at him. 

Kaito did not bother pretending a look of hurt. "That's quote's a lie then." 

"...Why's that?" Aoko was surprised. Kaito was insulting himself? 

Kaito yawned sleepily, his cold getting the better of him. "Yeah," he began to fall asleep, "'cause fools fall in love."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in 2004. Slight revisions were made this year to have the story make sense in context of Magic Kaito 1412's setting, other than that, enjoy my 16 year old self's attempt at fluff. (...Damn, I wrote this 11 years ago?)


End file.
